


Her Night, His Night

by darkwingduckie7



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwingduckie7/pseuds/darkwingduckie7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's experience of homophobia sometime after coming to Earth after Satellite 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Night, His Night

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the tw100 LJ community challenge prompt #278: "women's history"
> 
> I decided to address the issue of homophobia with the prompt “women’s history” because the LGBT struggle involves women as much as men. The idea came to me as I was discussing the recent news regarding the SCOTUS hearings in the Prop 8 and DOMA cases.

_Her Night_

She walked quickly, it was already dark and her unescorted.  
  
“Sodomite!”  
  
The hatred filled word echoed through empty streets; then the sound of flesh pounding on flesh, grunts, pained groans. Fear gripped her; she wanted to run but… Looking around, there were no weapons in sight, not that she could fight so many anyway.  
  
She abhorred her weakness, and hid in a dark corner. Eventually the sounds subsided, except for pained moans escaping the alleyway.  
  
Abandoning her safe corner, she found him; bleeding and bruised, curled up on the ground. She couldn’t leave him alone, he was just like her.

 

_His Night_

Coughing, blood rose up through his lips; another death was imminent. He could have sworn that blue eyed boy was interested but… blinding pain made him moan loudly. Visiting as an Agent was easier than living here permanently, with so much hatred.  
  
Suddenly, he felt gentle hands cradling his head. He gazed into hazel eyes, tears trickling down her cheeks.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered.  
  
He tried to tell her he’ll live, he always lived, but only blood gurgled in his throat.  
  
Darkness slowly enveloped him as he died, lying in the arms of hope for a future he knew inevitable.


End file.
